totaldramadangerfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Clara
Clara Weronika Quintana, labeled''' The''' Freaky Genius, will be a contestant on Total Drama All Stars. Trivia *Clara's real name is Klara. *Her family calls her Eclaire, becouse eclairs was her fave food (science her mother tuned it to Eklerka). *She's along with Skyler only people to wear eye lids/ eye contacts. *Clara is the only contestant to have 3 citizenships: Equadorian (after her father and live in Equador after her 11th birthday), Polish (after her mother and live after her 1st birthday) and Peruvian (born in Lima). *She's the youngest contestant, since she's only 13. *Clara is along with Serena the only contestants with an allergy- she's allergic to oranges, mandarines and lemons. *When she's getting wet, her hair goes curly. *She was 2nd to arrive. *Clara isn't crazy all the time- only when she's nervious or bored. Audition Tape: Clara: Hey there! So see... I really need some money for my collage and... Operator: I thought that you're joining only couse you're bored! You said that! Clara: *facepalm* Thanks Carmen! Now the probability that I get in are equal to that a suitcase full of money will fall down form this plane! *points on the sky, then something fall down on her laps* Well... Whatever, I hope that I'll get in! ^-^ Clara Audition.PNG|Clara in her Audition Tape Clara's interview Before TDAS What's your best quality? That's my knowledge and inteligence of course! But I hope that my crazyness won't win... Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *Latino *Light Pink&Light Grey *Some of the best thrillers! *Eclaires! Describe your craziest dream. Well, I have a LOT of crazy dreams! But the wierdest was this one: I was walking near the game machines and when I passed the one with mats for dancing a Japanese girl asked me to play with her. I agreed, becouse I'm great at them! When I started to wining the girl turned out to a HUGE PINK ROBOT!!! That was wierd! Why pink?! Best memory from childhood? When I won The Provincial Competition of Math and Science! I was reaally proud! Most embarrassing moment at school? Definetly when I get 99,5 points on the test and yelled at my teacher, because I had a "crazy day". She gave me a C for Behaveiour, becouse of that! Ten years from now what you are you doing? I'm studing in one of the best colleges! If they won't knock me out, becouse of my behaving... My dream date would be with ____________, doing what? Emm... NO IDEA! I'm just 13 and I'm not gonna even think about dating! I think so... It's the last day on the Earth. What do you do in 5 words or less? I'm thinking why it's happening! What do you think about the other competitors? Alex-''' Seems nice, but looks like a jock... '''Boxe- Duh! Just enother bully... Chris- Too nerdy! Danny- Well, seems like I've found my weakness. Hehe! Dex- I like him, but he's so insincere even to himself! Erick- Just a copy of Al! And no, I do not think that he's hot! James- Per above -,- And even less hot then Erick Jenny- Next queen bee? Katelyn- Seems nice, but dumb... Lauren- Nice girl. Hope that she'll find a boyfriend. Linda- She's great, but I hope that she won't be so conceited. Mariah- Awsome! Hope that we'll can be friends! Nick- Oh my! Next bad boy?! Samantha- Such a great BFF! Serena- Do. Not. Like. Her. But I think she's gonna be great antogonist! Hehe! Shawn- No comments or opinions about him. Skyler- She's gonna be great ally... and friend! Gallery: ST.png|Clara and the rest of her team, The Red Carpet ClaraMSS.png ClaraLickEye.png ClaraJump.png ClaraOuch.png ClaraSwim.png ClaraWet.png ClaraVampaire.png|Carmen, Clara's cousin ClaraAndDannyBeach.jpg|Clara and Danny at the beach Total Drama All Stars: IntroTDAS-1-.png|Clara in the Group Photo Run Contestant.png|Clara running to "Vitória" along with other contestants. Claraarriving.png|Clara arriving. Running.png|Clara ready to start. HUG.png|Clara hugging Samantha before the challange. The pyramid human.png|Clara with her team, doin' a human pyramid. Elimination.png|Clara on the cermony, worried about Sam. Claradance.png|Clara disco dancing. NewCanvas2.png Tdas.png|Clara, Mariah, & Katelyn celebrating there win. DaneoandClariet.png DaneoandClariet002.png Categoria:Female Categoria:Red Carpet Categoria:Characters Categoria:Total Drama All Stars Contestants Categoria:Cree^^3